Parallel Worlds
by solana24
Summary: When two girls are sucked into a parallel universe, they must find a way home before it is too late. Rated T for future events.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Ebony and the idea for this fanfiction**

Chapter 1

In the far reaches of the universe, there exist many strange and wonderful creatures. Some of these creatures are known to us as Pokémon, yet there many that are yet unknown. The only way that these fascinating beings are even known to use is through a piece of technology known as the DS. And time would only tell what calamity these machines would create.

**Our World, Monday night (Ebony's POV)**

"No, nooo!" Solana wailed," and I was so close!"

'Great,' I thought, 'not again.'

This could only mean that once again, Solana, being such a bad gamer, had lost her battle with Cynthia. You see, she absolutely loved to play Pokémon, despite failing each time to beat the champion.

"Ah, come on. Save that thing and put it away already so we can both go to bed."

She laid the DS on the floor and turned off the light when the first thunderclaps of the approaching storm sounded. It was going to be a long night.

**Parallel World, Monday afternoon (Autumn's POV)**

"Go Flareon, use Flamethrower."

The powerful fire attack hit its opponent with deadly accuracy.

"Luxio is unable to battle; therefore Shingo and Flareon are the winners." Nurse Joy announced.

"Good battling Autumn." Shingo complemented me while coming over to check if our Pokémon were all right.

"Well, it was only a friendly battle. But next time I will beat you."

Shingo laughed at this, his blue eyes twinkling.

Shingo had originally started his Pokémon journey in the Johto region. He then trained under Muramasa, who was a former member of the Elite Four. Shingo then left to become a better trainer and to learn more about Pokémon. He had even been to the Kanto and Hoenn regions to reach his goal. That was how he had ended up in Sinnoh. We had met and became firm friends and we decided to travel together.

My name is Autumn and unlike Shingo, I was born and raised in Sinnoh. I originally worked with my sisters Spring and Summer in the Mountain Hut Maid Café near Veilstone City. Finally, at the age of 14, I decided to start my own Pokémon journey with my Miltank, Ilta. I first met Shingo when Ilta and I were on the road through Mt Coronet when we both passed out from dehydration. When I came to, Shingo was there, helping us by sharing his food and water. Shingo and I soon were talking and discovered we had a lot in common. As we were both heading to the same place, we decided to travel together. We had continued on our journeys together ever since. He had even helped me in catching my first Pokémon, a Shinx.

"Nurse Joy, could you please look after our Pokémon for us" I asked

"Sure, no problem, although it will be curfew in 10 minutes and it looks like it might storm, so you had better get ready for bed."

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy, I'll see you in the morning."

Thunder started rumbling in the distance, signalling the imminent arrival of the approaching storm.

**Our World, Monday Midnight (Solana's POV)**

CRASH!

An ear splitting crash of thunder filled the room.

"Hey Solana, you awake" Ebony asked.

"I am now"

Suddenly an eerie light illuminated the room.

"What is that?" I asked

"I'm not certain but I think it is your DS." Ebony replied.

Then all of a sudden, a flash of lightning struck the tree outside the window. It sent a surge of electricity through the house. The Nintendo DS suddenly flashed a light so bright that it was blinding. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

**Thanks for choosing to read this story. Please Read and Review. Must get at least 1 review before I upload the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Ebony and the idea for this fanfiction**

Chapter 2

**Parallel World, Monday Midnight** (Shingo's POV)

I couldn't sleep. It was to be expected though, with all the noise from the thunderstorm. So I decided to take a walk around the Pokémon centre instead of just sitting around doing nothing. I left the room and went down the hallway that lead toward the entrance. As I passed a window, something caught my attention. A bolt of lightning flashed with immense power and electrified the tree outside the window. Normally this would not worry me but what I saw after did.

There appeared two bodies next to the tree, appearing from the flash of light. It looked like they were both unconscious. It was not like I could just leave them there. But to help them I would need help. So I awoke Autumn and together we raced to Nurse Joy to unlock the door. Together we brought them inside and brought warm food and clothes for them to change into.

I watched the two girls with interest. The first one looked to be about 14. She had light, sky blue hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was slim and slightly taller than the other.

What intrigued me the most was the second girl. She seemed like she wasn't from this world. She looked pretty normal though. Her black hair was about the same length as the other girl's. They looked so similar that they most likely were sisters. Then the first opened her eyes. They were a piercing brown. The other one, as I would discover, were a soft green.

(Solana's POV) 

"I wonder who they are?" a voice I did not recognize asked

Curious, I opened my eyes to find myself in a place that was not Ebony's house. I sat up and instantly saw two people. One had short red hair like a boy but it was most definitely a girl. Her eyes were coloured auburn and she looked very much like a tomboy. The other person was a boy who was the same height as the girl. He had short purple hair, which at the front fell down past his face and down to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a soft green colour, just like Ebony's. I wondered who they were because I knew I had never seen either of them in my entire life.

At this point, the boy spoke.

"Who are you and why on earth were you out in the middle of a thunderstorm at this time of night. Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" he lectured.

"It's not my fault. The last thing I remember was being in my friend's room for a sleepover and then a bright flash of light. We didn't come here by our doing" I retaliated

"Calm down, don't get upset," the girl said, "all that matters is that you're both alright. Who are you anyway?"

I explained to the two of them that Ebony and I were friends and that we had been having a sleepover and that a storm had sent the surge of electricity causing the Nintendo to create such a blinding light and then we both fell unconscious.

(Autumn's POV)

What this girl was saying made absolutely no sense to me. How could a person be in one moment and in a different place the next? Normally it wouldn't be impossible if a person had an Abra that knew teleport, but this girl looked like she didn't even have any Pokémon. I decided to ask Shingo his opinion about it later.

The other girl, the one called Ebony then started to stir. She was somehow different to anyone I had ever met before. Not by the way she looked but I just had this feeling that she was different. I pushed the thought away. It was most likely nothing.

Nurse Joy returned to the room and told us to go back to bed and then led Ebony and Solana to a room from the night.

**Tuesday Morning** (Solana's POV)

What a weird dream. In it, I saw a real Nurse Joy. But it was most likely that I had the dream because not only had I played Pokémon before bed, I was most likely homesick as I had not returned home to Fiore in months. I wondered how long it would be before my mission would be complete. Unbeknown to anyone in the other world, including Ebony, I was really a Pokémon Ranger. I was on a mission to seal the portals between my world and Ebony's to prevent the two worlds from colliding. I was also bound to secrecy and could tell no one about my mission, not even my family.

As a cover story, my senior ranger Spenser was acting as my father and my fellow ranger Lunick was acting as my brother as I was acting as their daughter and sister. And it had been working for the past 3 months. It was a miracle that our capture stylers were able to make contact with those back at base. There were only a few portals left, but if they weren't sealed soon, more would appear and the worlds would collide.

But because of where I came from, that was the real reason I liked playing Pokémon. It reminded me of home and of my old partner Pusle who had to remain behind in Fiore. But no one could ever know. Ever!

Well, I needed to get up and pack to leave. That was when I realised that something was terribly wrong. We were not in Ebony's room. As I rushed out of the door, I realised, to my utter horror that we weren't even in her world. And the worst part was that we were in a region that was defiantly not Fiore. It was most certainly not a dream!

**Don't forget, Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. The only thing I own is Ebony and the idea for this fanfiction**

**Author Note: Thanks sooo much to icefire24 for being the first person to review my story. Really appreciate it.**

Chapter 3

(Shingo's POV)

Of all the things that I had ever imagined, being woken up by an almost hysterical girl crying in front of the door of my room was undoubtedly not on that list. And to make matters worse her friend Ebony came screaming down the hallway in absolute terror. I brought them into the dorm in an attempt to calm the two of them down. Thankfully Autumn walked into the room about a minute later and sorted it out in an instant. She was always amazing that way. She had this certain aura around her that just made anyone feel calm.

I decided to ask them what was their issues were.

"Ebony, it is Ebony isn't it?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Shingo and this is my friend and travelling companion Autumn"

"Uh, huh, where are we?"

"In the Pokémon Centre in Eterna City"

"P - P - P – Pokémon, Eterna, where on earth. Solana help me before I have a nervous breakdown"

Could someone please explain what is going on here?

This is where Solana started to speak

"Ebony, snap out of it. This is real. It appears to me that there are 2 worlds, one parallel to the other. During that electrical storm, we must have somehow gone through some sort of a portal and entered this world. And apparently this world is inhabited by Pokémon."

At this point Ebony proceeded to faint on my bed. At this I muttered,

"Come on, no fair, it took me ages to make that bed."

From assessing what Solana had said, it did appear that the bluenette was correct about the events of the previous night. At least one of these two girls was using their brains.

"Shingo"

A voice interrupted me from my thoughts

"Hhmmm?"

"Would I be correct in saying that you mentioned that we were in Eterna City in the Sinnoh region?"

"Yes, how do know about any of this if you both came from another world?"

(Solana's POV)

Why?

Why was I such an IDIOT!

If I had a gun, I would have shot myself then and there.

"Solana, answer the question NOW!"

I needed to come up with something quick.

Got it!

"You remember how I mentioned about the Nintendo DS or the DS for short?"

"Yeah"

"Well in our world, Pokémon was created by some smart Japanese person, whose name I don't know. At this point in time, the idea has developed so much that there is now a manga, anime and Nintendo games about them. These games are set in different regions, those being Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the less well known ones of Fiore and Almia. The main reason I know about here mostly is because the one I was playing last night was Platinum, which is based in Sinnoh."

I could just hear my heart pounding in my chest like a very fast drum. I looked at the others to see if they could. Apparently not, and it also looked like they believed me. And I had thought my cover had been blown for sure! Even so, it had been very close indeed!

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, Nurse Joy, good to see you." Autumn said

"Your Pokémon are all rested and refreshed and are waiting for you, Autumn and Shingo."

Autumn turned to me

"Do you want to come and meet our Pokémon?"

"I would love to but I will stay here and look after Ebony"

"Alright, well you know where to find us"

(Autumn's POV)

We left the room and walked down the hallway towards the reception. I still had a few questions that I wanted to ask the two girls but thought it appropriate to leave them for later.

"So, do you believe them?"

Shingo was silent for a minute then replied,

"Well, unless there is proof of otherwise, I can find no flaws in their story."

"That's true, but don't you feel that there is something they're not telling us?"

"Yes, I do, but I am sure they have their reasons. But I do feel obligated to helping them get back to their own world."

"Do you have any idea where to begin?"

"None, I'm afraid, but maybe Professor Rowan might. We could try calling him for advice."

"Yes, good idea."

We resumed walking down the hallway in silence. We then reached the reception, collected our Pokémon and started to head back towards Shingo's room when we ran face-first into Solana and Ebony. From observation, it appeared that Ebony had fully recovered from earlier so we decided to show the girls our Pokémon. The four of us walked outside where we proceeded in releasing our Pokémon from their Poke balls.

"Shinx-inx"

"Flareon"

"Miru-ru"

"Sci-ZOR"

"Mi-loo"

"Rose-lia-li"

"Al-ta"

The girls looked amazed at the amount of Pokémon that we had between the two of us. Although, compared to other's who had been travelling as long as we had, it wasn't that many.

"So, who owns what ones?" Solana asked with keen interest.

"Well, the Shinx, Miltank and Roselia are mine and the Altaria, Milotic, Scizor and Flareon are Shingo's."

"They're so cute!" Ebony squealed with delight

Solana turned to Shingo

"You sure have a lot of Pokémon that are not native to Sinnoh. How did you find them all?"

I stepped in to explain

"You see Solana, Shingo originally started his journey in Johto and not only that, before coming to Sinnoh, he had also journeyed through Kanto and Hoenn."

"Wow, you sure are quite a traveller"

(Ebony's POV)

Before today, I honestly had never considered the fact that Pokémon were real. Yes, Solana loved them as much as if she did believe they were real. But here in front of me were seven, very real Pokémon. And they were all so adorable.

"So, what are we going to do about our situation?"

I turned to find myself face to face with Solana.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I replied

That's when once again, Shingo showed that he was in fact brilliant.

"Autumn and I have been discussing it and at this point, the best option would to be to give Professor Rowan a call."

"Professor Rowan?"

"He's the Pokémon Professor in the Sinnoh region." Solana explained

"Okay, let's do it"

(Solana's POV)

We headed towards the video phones. All I had to do was act normal. And just hope that we didn't have to go to Fiore, where I would instantly be recognised. Shingo was the one who dialled the number. It rung a couple of times before someone answered.

"Hello, this is Professor Rowan speaking. How may- Ah Shingo, it's you."

"Hello Professor, we're in a bit of a situation, could you help us?"

Shingo then proceeded to explain the situation to the Professor.

"Hmm, that is interesting. I don't know. But I know someone who does. Professor Hastings, who lives in the Fiore region.

FIORE REGION!

OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!

SOMEONE SAVE ME!

However, thankfully, Professor Rowan continued talking.

"Currently however, Professor Hastings is doing research in the Almia region. As he is conducting his research over there, the only way to contact him would be to go to Almia."

"But Professor," Autumn inquired, "how on earth do we get to Almia?"

"The best way would be to head to Canalave City, take a boat to Johto and then head to the port in Kanto. From there, you should be able to get a boat to Almia. Good luck you two!"

At this point, the call ended, leaving the room in a deathly silence.

"Well," Autumn said, "you heard him. We'll spend the rest of the day buying supplies and tomorrow, we shall head for Canalave."

**You know the drill, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Once again here is the Disclaimer, but to mix things up a bit, Ebony will say it.**

**Ebony: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: Cause otherwise, I will force you to do something really embarrassing**

**Ebony: Hey! That's blackmail! Cheater.**

**Me: Then just say the Disclaimer already.**

**Ebony: Fine, Solana24 doesn't own Pokemon. There, happy?**

**Shingo: I knew she would, now pay up.**

**Autumn: Here.**

**Ebony: WHAT! You bet on wether I would say the disclaimer *Goes into a massive rant***

**Me: Well on with the story**

Chapter 4

**Wednesday Morning** (Shingo's POV)

We left early that morning, headed for Canalave City, and the events that would take place. It had been decided that while in this world, that the two girls should capture some Pokémon for their own safety. When they were to leave this world, the Pokémon they had captured were to be given to the person of their choosing. Although, it wouldn't surprise me if something happened, that at this current moment, I would not suspect.

I returned from my thoughts to discover a Jigglypuff about two feet in front of me. Due to her little knowledge of the wide variety of Pokémon, Autumn pulled up her Pokédex and looked it up.

**"Jigglypuff, the balloon shaped Pokémon. When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy."**

Great, I thought. Just what we needed. A stupid little Jigglypuff to sing and put us to sleep. At this rate, it would take months to just reach Canalave. And I did not have months to waste, not after all my hard work that I had put into my research. Not only that, I couldn't afford to miss the League Competition. It was where I would get my best research. And the fact that it only occurred once every year made it even worse.

I turned my attention back to the Jigglypuff, to discover, instead standing there was a wild Tauros. Anyone who knew anything about Pokémon knew not to mess with Tauros. They were dangerous at the best of times. Then a puff of smoke appeared around the Pokémon. When the wind finally blew away, it did not reveal the Tauros, but instead a Beedrill. There was definitely something wrong here.

**Wednesday Morning** (Solana's POV)

In my entire life I had seen many different Pokémon, but never had I seen one that transformed. But if I remembered correctly, when I was just beginning working as a Pokémon Ranger, there had been a rumor around about a transforming Pokémon called Ditto. But to find out, I had to find out a little more about this mysterious Pokémon.

"Autumn, may I please borrow your Pokédex for a second? I need to check something."

"Sure."

**"Ditto, the transform Pokémon. Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise."**

"Hey guys, I have an idea of what this thing is. If we can make it laugh, it should revert to it's original form. The only other way would be to make it be to defeat it, but if I am right and this thing is a Ditto, it won't be easy." I said.

"Of course, that would explain it!" Shingo exclaimed it. "How could I have not realised it."

At this, Autumn grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it into the air.

"Shinx, quickly attack the Beedrill with Thunderbolt."

WHAT! Her Shinx already knows Thunderbolt. She must have trained really hard to teach Shinx that move. I can't even imagine what other moves the rest of her Pokémon know. And if hers know those sorts of moves, I can't even begin to comprehend what Shingo's must know. Well, at least we found ourselves in the company of two extremely capable trainers.

Shinx braced itself as it let loose a electric charge with enough power to knock a person unconscious in a single bolt. The only problem was, that somehow, the Ditto dodged the attack. An attack, no matter how powerful, is worth nothing when it doesn't hit its target.

"Ok, you're not getting away that easily, use Double Team, then follow up with a mirage of move technique 351. "

"Move technique 351? What's that?" I whispered to Shingo.

"Well, in battles, as to not give the advantage to the opponent, Autumn taught her Pokémon to respond to numbers instead of the attack name. She only doesn't do this for the first couple of moves so that it confuses the opponent. Smart technique."

I watched as Shinx executed a perfect Double Team, then leapt onto the Beedrill and grabbed it's wings and clamped down on the struggling wild Pokémon. It then unleashed an even more powerful Thunderbolt than the first. That Ditto stood no chance against such a well trained enemy. Ditto fell to the ground and turned from the Beedrill form back into it's original one.

Seconds later, where the purple blob had been laying on the ground, a Pokéball lay. Autumn bent down and picked up the Pokéball that now contained a Ditto.

"Well, now that's taken care of, lets get a move on shall we?" Autumn asked. "Oh, actually, would you like a Pokémon, Ebony? I mean, you can't catch your first one without another Pokémon to battle with."

"Sure, my very own one, awesome! Can you and Shingo help me train it? I would really appreciate it." Ebony exclaimed.

As we continued along the path, we were unaware of the sinister presence that watched us from the shadows.

"Number 243, come in. Do they have any rare ones that we could sell as well? Don't know why the Boss accepted this job. We steal Pokémon, not kidnap trainers. This isn't our job."

"Number 146, just stick with the plan. They at least have at a Ditto, which might be worth something. We'll get them at the edge of the forest. There will be no one to hear them scream."

**Author Note: Yay, four chapters done. Might see if i can get another one done before I go away for two weeks, although it might be a short one depending if I can get any good ideas. Any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks go to LastGenesis for taking the time to review my story and to Wild Imagination 7 for adding my work to your story alert and favorites list. Please R&R and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well after that disaster from last time, this time can Shingo say the disclaimer.**

**Shingo: Sure thing, hold on a sec.**

**Ebony: What, you mean I'm not good enough for you huh?**

**Me: No, it's not like that at all. You're good. So good, in fact that someone else needs to have a try.**

**Ebony: *Grudgingly* Ok, fine.**

**Shingo: Are you two done having your cat fight?**

**Me and Ebony: We're not cat fighting!**

**Shingo: Fine, Solana24 doesn't own Pokemon. Now I'll leave you freaks alone. Don't even try to**

**drag me into this. I'm going and don't try to stop me.**

**Ebony: Get back here you!**

**Autumn: Let's get this story started or we'll never get anywhere.**

Chapter 5

**Wednesday Afternoon** (Ebony's POV)

Words pierced the silence.

"How much further till the next town? I'm dying for a rest and and it's dark. Shouldn't we stop soon and rest for the night. We've been walking for three hours straight." Autumn wailed.

"Quit complaining. Guys, come here, I need to tell you something really important." Shingo stated.

We gathered in a tight circle and lowered our voices.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think we are being followed." Shingo replied.

"But why would anyone follow us? You and I haven't done anything." Autumn pondered

"And we've only been in this world, well not even three days." I said, stating the obvious.

"Well at this pace, we won't reach the next town, so we should camp here, where the surrounding area is visable, and keep our guards up. We'll take turns on keeping watch in two hour shifts. I'll take the first one." wispered Shingo. "And if something does happen, get away and head for the closest town. Find help there. Don't stop for any reason."

**Wednesday Late Night**

It was now already halfway through my shift and it had been uneventful. I had dark rims under my eyes from lack of sleep, but I had to stay alert. If Shingo believed there was someone following us, I hoped he was right, because I would be really annoyed if this was for nothing. Although, Shingo had proved himself to be a very intelligent and extremely skilled individual. And he was pretty attractive, I had to admit Maybe the perfect guy did exist.

Wind rustle through the camp, gently shaking the leaves of the surrounding trees. It was quiet, too quiet. When I started my shift, there had been multiple Hoothoot in trees nearby, as well as plenty of Spinarak and other forest dwelling Pokémon. Where had they all disappeared to?

I thought they would think I was over-reacting, but just in case, I attempted to wake the others as quickly as possible.

"Guys, get up, NOW!" I said, panic creeping into my voice.

At least Solana and Shingo were light sleepers and were up almost immediately. Autumn was a different story altogether.

"We don't have TIME for this, wake up Autumn!" I nearly screamed, shaking her desperately.

But it was too late.

A smoke bomb erupted, covering the clearing. My vision was starting to go hazy and it became hard to breathe. Behind me, Shingo collapsed to the ground, out cold. Knockout gas! The ground rushed towards me, then everything went black.

**Meanwhile, in Our World** (Lunick's POV)

"I know that Solana was only going to stay at a friends house for the night, and that she had school the next day, but wouldn't she have called us. She shouldn't have been gone this long."

"Lunick, you do remember she was staying more than one night."

"I know, Spenser, but I think something is wrong. And she left here Capture Styler here, so there is no direct way to contact her. Just as long as she hasn't been pulled through the vortex to the other side."

"Especially now. According to Professor Hastings, there are rumors of an evil organization, who would do anything for money. And we are at the top of their list, as well as other people, such as researchers and inventors and I think there is also a clone, although that one is most likely Pokémon, not human. We just have to hope she is alright and keep trying."

**Sorry this chapter was so short but Having bit of trouble with ideas. Won't be able to update for at least 2 weeks or so, cause of no internet. To make up, will try to have a good next chapter. Thanks to my best friend Sakata-Blumoon for finally getting around to readin my story. Please Review**


	6. Message

Dear readers of this story, unfortunetly due to assignments and lack of ideas, this story hasn't been updated since the start of this year. This does not mean it will not be finished, just that I don't know what to write yet.

Instead, I got the idea for a new Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction, which i am currently writing the first chapter of. (Mainly because I read all the manga last week, just finished watching the anime within the last few hours, and Kish is one of my 2 most favourite characters, the other being Dark Mousey from D.) This I might be able to post the first chapter within the week or so, if I'm happy with it.

I'm very sorry to all those who were reading my story, but I can't really write if I have no ideas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ebony: You know you're a Mega Ultra Chicken fail, right?**

**Solana24: No I'm not!**

**Shingo: Yes you totally are. You do realise you haven't actually written anything in over a year.**

**Solana24: True, but still that's only a mega fail. Blame school okay, the only time inspiration came**

**was always the day before a major assignment. Annoying, right?**

**Autumn: Yeah, but still that's a bit too long isn't it?**

**Solana24: Alright, I get it. Either way, I'M BACK! Ah, it feels so good to write again, hehe**

**Shingo, Autumn, Ebony and Solana (Pokemon): Finally!**

**Solana24: And before we forget, time for the disclaimer**

**Ebony: Pokemon and any characters from the series belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. The only thing that**

**she actually owns it the idea for this story and me.. Although in reality, I'm not sure you can own**

**people ;)**

* * *

**Wednesday Late Night** (Solana's POV)

I had been in bed, trying to get to sleep for several hours unsuccessfully. I had finally started drifting off when Ebony rushed over in a panic trying to wake everyone. Great, another thing to add to the list of annoying events that happened in a single day. However Ebony's panic turned out to be justified. Less than a minute after she ran in, a smoke bomb erupted behind her. Instinctively from all my training, I covered my face to protect from the gas. Turns out that it was good thing I had when both Shingo and Ebony collapsed to the ground, proving it to be knockout gas. Although I may be a professionally trained ranger, I had no Pokemon, was in a cloud of knockout gas and I was probably outnumbered. It would be stupid to stay and fight.

However, if I didn't know anything about the kidnappers, even if I did go and get help, how on earth was I supposed to find them again. Following them for a while would be the best option.

The gas cleared quite quickly and soon the perpetrators became visable. Two men, both wearing black stealth outfits walked into the clearing, closely followed by a Machamp.

"Hey, 243, weren't there four of them before? Where do you supposed the other has run off to?"

"Look 146, it doesn't matter. We got the target that we were after and even if the girl who escaped reaches the town for help, we'll be long gone by then. Now hurry up and help me secure the prisoners before the gas wears off."

They then proceeded to tie up the three of them. When this was done the Machamp that was with them proceeded to pick them up and the two strangers proceeded to walk off in the direction that they had appeared from. However I did not have enough information on what their objective was or where they were headed to, and until I found out either, leaving would be a stupid idea.

As I quietly stalked behind them, the long blades of grass brushing against my legs, one of the two men started to speak on a handheld radio.

"This is 243 reporting in. We have successfully captured the target and are heading to the drop off specified earlier. Over."

"243, this is 325 speaking. The client has changed the drop off are to Oreburgh City Mine at 1800 tomorrow night."

"Roger, over."

This was all the information I needed. Though I regret that I had to leave Ebony and the others behind, if I didn't, I would never make it in time. On my return to what was left of our camp site, I discovered that the kidnappers had left behind something that would give me some advantage. Shingo's Scizor.

"Sci-ZOR."

The bug Pokemon started to look around for it's owner when it noticed me standing there with it's Pokeball instead.

"Scizor, the others have been kidnapped. We need to make it to Oreburgh City Mine before they do or we may never see the others again. Can you help carry some things?"

The Pokemon nodded in response. Since we had less things, Ebony and my things fit in one bag which I carried and Scizor took both Shingo's and Autumns things. All I can say is that I'm glad Scizor was there, all together those things weighed a ton. We headed towards the closest town, Floaroma, which happened to be about an hour walk from where we had camped. Less, if you were running.

**Meanwhile, in Our World** (Spenser's POV)

"Lunick, we have a major issue. I just got off the phone with Professor Hastings. Apparently he received a call from Professor Rowan to say that a group of young people were coming to visit him about a vortex between worlds that is strong enough to pull people through. He also provided us with a description of them, and two of them match Solana and Ebony."

"Shit! While she may be one off the best rangers in our region, she stands no chance in a real Pokemon battle against other trainers. I don't think she's ever actually battled before. Not to mention the fact that evil organization is out there. Let's just hope her true identity stays hidden for now at least.

**Thursday Early Morning** (Solana's POV)

My legs and feet were throbbing in pain, for I had been partially running, partially walking nonstop for nearly three quarters of an hour. Never knew I had this much stamina, because after the adrenaline wears off after about the first five minutes, the pain sets in. But I had to keep going, it couldn't be that far now. As Scizor and I trudged up the hill in front of us, Floaroma town came into view. We sprinted the last hundred into town, and headed straight for the police station, virtually collapsing once we ran through the front door. One of the many Officer Jenny's of the region came out of her office to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here! I've said it a dozen times, the fire incident was just caused by lightning, not the evil organisation you claim supposedly exists. Oh, I've never seen you before, sorry, I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?" Officer Jenny inquired.

"My companions have been kidnapped, but I followed them and know where they are going. You have to help me save them!"

"Calm down, explain to me what happened. I can't do anything if I don't know what happened." Officer Jenny reasoned.

"We were camping in the forest, but were attacked by two men clad in black outfits. They kidnapped my three friends, I couldn't do anything, and they're going to sell them to a client at Oreburgh City Mine at 1800. I only have 10 hours left, please help me!" Yes, I was nearly begging, but the moment called for it and I had to put my pride out of the way. Saving them came first.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS A MAJOR BREAKTHROUGH!" Officer Jenny was virtually screaming in joy.

"I don't understand what your saying, how is this a major breakthrough?" I asked.

"Yes, those two men you just mentioned sound like they are part of the evil organisation we have been trying to catch for nearly a year while keeping it a secret from the public to avoid panic. And finally we can catch them red handed. Don't worry, we'll save your friends."

"Thank you so much. Although I have a question. What's the name of this organisation that you have been trying to catch for so long?"

"Team Nebula."

**Thursday Late Morning** (Autumn's POV)

Darkness. You never realise how pitch black and terrifying everything is when there is absolutely no light. It may sound stupid, but even at night there are the moon and stars. So rarely do we actually experience pure darkness, and when we do it is generally a place you are familiar with, not a place you've never been before. Foreign darkness is absolutely frightening. Although I will admit I was afraid of the dark as a kid, but don't judge me.

When we had settled down to camp in the forest, Ebony had taken the first watch. I was supposed to take the second, so I tried to go to sleep quickly to have enough energy for later. However, later never came. My family had always said I could sleep through almost anything. Considering what happened, I'd almost have to agree with them.

I had been having a nice dream when I became vaguely of someone shouting my name and shaking me violently. I opened my eyes to see Ebony and Shingo collapsed either side of me, Solana was nowhere to be seen and I was surrounded by a cloud of what I guessed to be knockout gas. What you'll have to understand about me was I was different. True, I wasn't especially intelligent, nor athletically built, but I did have a high resistance to chemical substances, gases, drugs and poisons. Granted, I'd feel the effects like anyone else, it just took a higher dosage. We only found out when I was about ten and I had an operation to get my tonsils removed. My sisters laughed and joked, calling me Super-girl, because apparently it took about three times the normal dosage of knockout gas to render me unconscious.

Anyway, by the time the gas had cleared, I had inhaled enough to become incapacitated, but not enough to be rendered unconscious. From the darkness of the forest, two men in black clothes and a Machamp appeared. The best thing I could do at the moment was 'play dead', at least until I could move properly.

"Hey, 243, weren't there four of them before? Where do you supposed the other has run off to?"

"Look 146, it doesn't matter. We got the target that we were after and even if the girl who escaped reaches the town for help, we'll be long gone by then. Now hurry up and help me secure the prisoners before the gas wears off."

So Solana had escaped, and hopefully gone for help. But a backup plan also wasn't a bad option. Although I had to admit I was very curious as to who the intended target was. Either way, they obviously intended to steal all our Pokemon, one thing I was not going to allow to happen. Making use of the only movement I had at that moment, I hid a Pokeball in the leaf litter, hoping it would somehow prove useful.

The grunts then proceeded to tie up the three of us, something which they seemed to enjoy. Dammit, not all of us are masochists you know! And yes, breathing is necessary, not optional, people. I am going to have some serious rope burns after this. At least you couldn't say they couldn't tie properly. The ropes were so damn tight it hurt to breathe. You will pay dearly for this!

The Machamp then picked us up, and we were carried into the darkness of the forest. However a slight rustling in the bushes disturbed me from my thoughts. It was Solana! Why on earth was she following if she could have run for help, and she also appeared unarmed. What was she thinking!

"This is 243 reporting in. We have successfully captured the target and are heading to the drop off specified earlier. Over."

"243, this is 325 speaking. The client has changed the drop off are to Oreburgh City Mine at 1800 tomorrow night."

"Roger, over."

It was after this statement that I lost track of Solana. Maybe she had lost sight of us. That's when I realised how stupid I had been. How could anyone do anything if they had no idea where to look. Thank goodness she was smarter than I was, or we'd be screwed.

After about another five minutes we were out of the clearing. Then nothing. You heard me, nothing. That's probably about the actual affects of the knockout gas kicked in, though it most likely didn't help that I was already tired from the beginning. Who knows, either way, all we could do now was wait.

* * *

**Hahaha, we're back! Score!**


End file.
